Shooting Stars
by Litanya
Summary: [Brothersister fic] 'Wherever you go I'll be there, so don't worry. I am your brother you'll always be safe when I'm around.' She didn't understand why he was crying if he was going with her


Litanya: This is a very short fic and it is dedicated to Steph. Steph, this is the fic you asked for, well, sort of. It's really short, but there is another one coming out later that will have the same thing as you requested in it too. I don't own Digimon.

Summary: "Wherever you go, I will be there, so don't worry. I'm your brother- you'll always be safe when I'm around," she didn't understand why he was crying if he was going to be going with her…

_**Shooting Stars**_

She grinned as she saw a flash of light fly through the sky.

"I saw one Taichi! I saw a shooting star! Let's make a wish!" her older brother grinned at her and ruffled her hair. She usually yelled at him when he did that, but she had to make her wish. What did she want to wish for? She looked at her older brother, who was now searching the sky.

'_I wish that my brother and I will do this again,'_ she concentrated that thought on the shooting star. She had been hanging around with her brother all day; even though she had thought that she was too young to be considered cool. She was only eight after all. He had taken her out for ice cream that morning. It had happened out of the blue. He never usually took her out for ice-cream. He was eleven and supposedly too old to hang around with his sister all of the time. The only reason that she could think of for his strange behaviour was that she had been to the doctors the week before. Maybe he felt sorry for her because the doctors had taken a blood test. The needle had hurt, but she hadn't cried. She had wanted to, but she hadn't wanted to disappoint her brother.

"Did you make your wish?" she asked her brother impatiently. He nodded and ruffled her hair again.

"Yep, but I'm not going to tell you because then it wouldn't come true," he sounded sad, but she didn't know why, "Did you make a wish?" She smiled and nodded, her hand instinctively going around the whistle around her neck.

"Yep, and I really hope it comes true! Are you going to go see Sora tomorrow?" Sora was her brother's best friend, and she was one of her friends too. She looked to the skies again to try to find another shooting star. The sky was clear and millions upon millions of stars seemed to litter the sky. It was so beautiful. She wondered what it would be like to walk amongst the stars.

"Yeah, I might. You should come too. We're going to play some soccer. We can teach you how to play," she turned back to her brother, her eyes sparkling. She hadn't played with Taichi and Sora for a long time, and she had missed it.

"Really? This is so cool! You're the best brother in the world Taichi!" he shook his head and reached over and grabbed her hand.

"No Hikari, you're the best sister in the world. Never forget that. And remember, wherever you go, I will be there, so don't worry. I'm your brother- you'll always be safe when I'm around," she didn't understand why he was crying if he was going to be going with her. The tears were slowly slipping down his face, and the usual grin which he wore was gone. She was so confused.

"I'm not scared. You're always here. Don't cry Taichi; I'll always be here for you too," her brother wiped his eyes with the back of his hand before he pulled her into a hug.

"I know Hikari, I know," it wasn't until two months later that she found out why her brother had been so upset, and why he had told her not to be scared. He had known two months before her. During those two months he had spent so much time with her, and she had been so happy. She saw all of her friends, and she knew that her brother loved her very much. They didn't go star gazing again, but the trips to the park and the fun games they played made up for it. Those two months were the happiest in her life.

"…and Sora says 'hi'. She wants you to know that she expects to see you as soon as you get out of hospital," her brother recited, his hand tightly gripping her own. She lay in the hospital bed, and smiled weakly as her brother recited all of the greetings her friends had told him to give to her. She was sick- she knew that, but she didn't have any medicine. She had always had medicine before when she was sick, but apart from a needle that was stuck in her arm, she hadn't had to take anything. There was a machine hooked onto the needle, and the constant beeping sound it made annoyed her. She didn't fully understand what was happening, but she felt sleepy all of the time and her mother was always crying when she came to visit. Taichi was always there, it seemed.

"I want to see her too. When will I get out of here? I want to go looking at the stars again," her brother's hand was shaking. He looked upset. She hadn't wanted to make him sad, "I'm sorry Taichi. You must be bored being here with me. You should be playing soccer. Soccer always makes you happy." Instead of looking relieved like she had thought, he began to cry. The last time she had seen him cry was when they had gone looking at the stars.

"Hikari… I… how are you feeling today? Are you feeling better?" he managed to ask through the sobs that she could see he was trying to stop. She stopped to consider the question. She hadn't been feeling sick at all. She didn't know why she was in hospital, to tell the truth. She had passed a few days before, and since then they had kept her in hospital. She was sick of it. She wanted to see the stars. She wanted to see the park. But most of all, she wanted her brother to stop crying.

"I'm okay. Why won't they let me go home? Why do I have to stay in bed?" she stared longingly at the window. She hadn't been able to go over to sit by the window. She felt fine; a little sleepy, but her legs didn't seem to work properly. Taichi managed to stop crying and squeezed her hand.

"You'll be free to do whatever you want soon, okay? I'd better go now. Mum told me to go get her at five o'clock. I love you, little squirt," he ruffled her hair and left the room quickly. She wondered when she could leave. The hospital was so boring, and she wanted to be with her brother. Her mother came in a few minutes after her brother had left.

"Where's Taichi?" she asked her mother curiously. She had assumed that her brother would come in with her mother.

"He's outside honey. I wanted to come and see you before we went home," she and her mother had a nice discussion and before she left her mother told her a bed time story. She was so sleepy that she fell asleep before her mother had left the room.

* * *

"…here we are Hikari. Look at the stars, they're beautiful, aren't they?" she nodded slowly. She was sitting in a wheelchair that her brother had borrowed, and they were up on the roof of the hospital. The view was even better than the view they had had at home.

"Wow… they're so beautiful!" she turned and flashed a smile at her brother, "I'm going to walk amongst the stars someday." The grin on his face faltered for a second, before it came back.

"When you do, tell me all about it, okay?" that was what she loved about her brother. He never told her that it was impossible, "Just make sure that you wait till you're a little bit older. I want to keep you here for a while before you get to play with the stars." She nodded and turned back to the stars. Her brother leant over and started to point out constellations. She was fascinated at the many different shapes the stars could form. She could see most of the constellations that Taichi pointed out, but some of them she couldn't see.

"That's not a hamburger!" she giggled as her brother tried to point out one of the 'constellations' he could see. He laughed.

"Oh well, I tried. I could see a hamburger- you must be blind not to see it!" she pouted and narrowed her eyes, trying to make the stars clearer. It was then that she saw the shooting star.

"Ooh, we get to make another wish Taichi! Mine came true last time, because I wished to look at the stars again with you. I want to make another wish so it can come true," her brother followed her pointing finger and smiled.

"Okay, but remember that you can't tell me what you wished for until afterwards otherwise it won't come true. I'm not going to tell you my wish," she nodded eagerly and made her wish. She wanted to leave the hospital and for her brother to be happy again. She hoped that the star didn't mind that she had two wishes.

"Hikari, Taichi, you have to come inside now. I'm sure that you are tired by now," their mother called from the door to the roof.

"Aww… but I want to stay a little longer!" she pleaded, making puppy dog eyes at her brother. He saw what she was doing and looked away.

"Come on kiddo… Mum will kill me if we don't go in now. You need your sleep," he took control of her chair and before she knew it she was back in her hospital bed. Now that she was inside, she realized that she was pretty tired.

"Thank you Taichi. You're the best brother in the world," he ruffled her hair.

"No problem Hikari. It was fun. Good night. I love you," she closed her eyes and went to sleep quickly. Her brother stayed until she was asleep. She was so tired, so very tired…

* * *

"…and Sora would be here right now, talking to you too, but she needs to study for her Maths exam. She said that she might drop by later. We are going to go star gazing tonight. We'll watch out for you, like we always do," Taichi had grown a lot since his sister had died. He was now seventeen, and it had been six years since his sister had passed away. She had been suffering from leukemia, but she hadn't seemed to notice. She had been so interested in life around her that she had forgotten to stop to feel how she was herself. She had only told them that she had felt sleepy, but the various colds and other viruses that she had contracted so easily had alerted them to the problem. By then it had been too late. It had hurt so much to sit with her and not tell her that she was going to leave them soon. He had told her that she would be with him, and he meant it. Every time he looked at the stars he swore that he could see his little sister wandering amongst them and shining her light into the world.

The End

Litanya: Okay, that really sucked. I just repeated the same thing over and over again. Oh well… it made me sad writing this. I know that Hikari would probably know something was wrong, but yeah. It's my fic; I can do what I want. Anyway, review if you like, don't if you don't want to. I'm sorry that this is so short Steph, but there is another fic coming soon in which Hikari has died, and that one is much better than this. Have a good night/ evening/afternoon/morning/day!


End file.
